


Master of Waiting - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexadria Safe Zone, Constable Rick Grimes, Dirty Sex, I'm trash with naughty dirty sex, Is Wednesday, M/M, Oh, Riding Daryl Dixon, Those two gave me hours and hours and hours of dirty sex, and, and well, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Master of Waiting by Raicho.





	Master of Waiting - Edit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master of Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744132) by [Raicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho). 



> So, yeaaah...  
> Wednesday again and I'm right here, posting for you...
> 
> Last post was INSANE...   
> I think it has Higher magic...   
> Or was too good and we're getting better with this things...
> 
> It's difficult, we can't lie about it...  
> porn actors doesn't do sex easy and romantic like all we read...  
> I've seen SO MANY dick pics searching for the exact position we've read...  
> But well, now you have this gorgeous little things...
> 
> And now I'm babbling... again...  
> Dear God!! 
> 
> *put yor fingers away from there!!!*  
> yeaaah, angry little voice in my head... I'm coming...  
> *Crazy bitch*

**I tricked my mind and send her to the box of dick pics... so I can give you this:**

 

>  Daryl’s filling up, and he keeps sliding lower and lower until he feels the pressing of Rick’s wiry curls against his cheeks. There’s no time for him to adjust before Rick’s clutching either side of Daryl’s hips, pulling him up with a friction-laced tug. Daryl’s hands are braced around the officer’s neck, vying for purchase as Rick continues to pull and slam into him with as much force as a bull in rut.
> 
>             Daryl’s seeing stars and his head is gracelessly bobbing side to side. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling from his mouth that’s gaping wide open with filthy moans spilling from his throat, but he can’t find it within himself to give a fuck. He’s riding Rick’s dick like a bucking bronco at the rodeo, and it’s the best ride of his life. There’s a sweet spot inside his core that the officer’s managing to hit on nearly every thrust—the angle’s just right regardless of how fast or slow may be the pace—and Daryl’s flooded with ecstasy. He feels like he’s skipping through the fields of paradise with his cunt fully stuffed and his body palpitating with jubilation.
> 
>             He’s on the verge of spilling, but he’s got enough of his wits about him to know that would be against the rules, and so he sobs his attempted plea with a shaking voice, “Rick, I’m gonna…”
> 
>             “Hold it,” Rick commands with a clipped response as he buries himself deep all the way to the root, “I need you to hold it, Daryl.”
> 
>             Daryl’s whimpering, and there’s tears pooling in the corner of his squinted eyes, but he holds it. There’s cum threatening to spill from his cock—angry and discolored from delayed gratification—but he waits. Daryl’s learned to master the art of waiting.
> 
>             It’s like a bucket of ice is dumped over his head when Rick reaches a spit-slicked hand over to take hold of Daryl’s member; his touch like frost on glass, and the archer instantly melts into the feeling. Rick’s hand pumps the archer’s cock in tune with each of his savage thrusts, careful to cover root to tip with each roll of his wrist and slide of his palm. The symphonic sound of skin on skin sings through the air as both men rise and fall with each sliver of friction.
> 
>             “What’s the magic word?” Rick’s voice is husky and erotic in Daryl’s ear, and the archer’s fingers flex with animalistic desire.
> 
>             A moan rolls from Daryl’s tongue as he arches back to scrape his neck along the officer’s rough stubble, “Please, Rick.”
> 
>             “I need you t’ cum on my cock, Daryl.”
> 
>             There’s a venereal howl that escapes from Daryl’s throat as he shuts his eyes tightly closed and gasps through his release—a stream of white covering his naked stomach and gathering in the sunken dip of his belly. He’s putting everything he’s got into holding on; he’s clenching around the intruding length, and his hands are still wrapped around Rick’s neck like he’s the only anchor he’s got left in this dead world. There’s a wave of bliss that washes over him and he swears he can smell the color purple 'cause it feels so fucking good.
> 
>             He’s still blinded by phenomenal euphoria as he hears Rick grunt behind him, holding his waist and hips close and tight. There’s a rapid wave of hot seed that surges through his core, leaving Daryl feeling like melted ice under blazing sunshine. His limbs are weak and his vision is a lost cause as he relaxes his muscles and sinks into the warm body beneath him.
> 
>  

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/Ycye6s>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
